


The Wager

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bets, Deals, Decapitation, Drinks, F/M, Gross Imagery, Love Triangles, M/M, Marcus being fought over, Organ Removal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, he is not amused, s03e13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe admits she's got a crush on Marcus to Lucifer.  They bet on who can win the lieutenant's heart first.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> That last episode though! This fic is going to be a fun chaptered fic sort of in the style of my Flock series, but with romance instead of friendships. In which Lucifer and Chloe move on to someone they are both comfortable with. Marcus Pierce.

Chloe was glaring at her partner. It was a more common reaction for her to have, lately. For...various reasons.

He had picked up the picture she had laid face down on her desk to look at it with a huge grin on his face. “Detective! Why would you put this marvellous photo of mine face down? You don’t get to stare at all the pretty with it like that?”

“Maybe that’s the point, Lucifer,” she replied to that, irritated by his word usage. It was a lot of pretty, after all. It was one of the reasons she was glaring more at him lately.

She had working eyes. And she had seen how cosy Lucifer and Lieutenant Pierce were getting, outside their occasional loud squabbles over food of all things. And yeah, it irritated her. A lot. For...another set of various reasons.

One being her crush on Pierce, which she can’t shake. Another being the jealousy she still feels whenever Lucifer takes interest in someone that’s not her. Sometimes she felt like she’d never be able to let go of the thing she and Lucifer could have had, but the Lieutenant having come into her life had slowly changed that.

Her jealousy for Lucifer now wasn’t anything to do with other women anymore. No, her jealousy was now in the complete opposite direction. She was jealous because he was spending more time with Pierce. 

Pierce, who had blown off drinks with her at The Paddock to go to Lux to drink in private with a man only a few hours earlier, he’d had a giant fight with. Marcus would prefer to spend his time with Lucifer, even though she had shared a moment with him. 

And that made her blood boil with jealousy. It also made her feel really inadequate. Was it just her that she couldn’t keep a guy? First with Dan preferring to work over being with her at home. Then with Lucifer who skipped town and went and got married behind her back as a way of saying no to getting in a relationship with her. And now this. Lucifer was encroaching on the man she now wanted.

And that just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Too much pretty for you, Detective? You still haven’t had sex since the day we met. Not once. How do you live with all that sexual frustration? I mean, I get why The Lieutenant does, but not you.”

She blinked at that. “Wait, you and Pierce aren’t having sex?”

He blinked back at her and frowned. “No. We’ll get there, if I have any say in it, but as of yet, no.”

And with that Chloe relaxed slightly.

“Could you just...stay away from him? Your fights are ridiculous and annoying to listen to.”

He grinned at her. “No can do! I told you before, Detective, that he stayed because of me. I wasn’t lying there. We made a deal which needs a lot of personal time together. Nothing sexual or anything, but it is definitely private.”

Damn it, she had thought for days even after Lucifer had first told her that, that it had been the moment she shared with Marcus that made him stay. Maybe she should ask the Lieutenant himself whether it was her or Lucifer...

“Well, okay then. I know you won’t stop until you’ve succeeded in finishing a deal. But, you don’t get to complain about him to me. At all, understand?”

He held up his hands and nodded. “Of course, Detective. Only all the salacious details, if any actually happen.” He grinned widely at her and she rolled her eyes.

That was it. It was on.

“Lucifer, just so you know...I kind of like Lieutenant Pierce.”

His eyes widened at that. ‘As in, you want to climb him like a tree, or you want to eat ice cream and girl talk with him?”

She blinked and looked confusedly at him. “Ice cream and girl talk? Really? No, I want to get with him. Since whatever we shared lasted all of one kiss.”

He smiled wickedly at her. “And let me guess, Detective, you don’t share well?”

She shook her head. “I don’t share.”

Lucifer laughed at that, his eyes sparkling with humour and desire. Damn him for it. 

“Well, shall we make a wager then? Let’s see which of us can win the heart of the most unreachable man on the planet.”

With that, she held out her hand and together they shook on it.

Maybe making a bet with someone who calls himself the Devil wasn’t the best of ideas, but at least this way she had a shot. And, by the sound of it, this one even had Lucifer stumped. Yet another reason to like him. 

She’d have to plan when she got home some strategy to win the heart of someone who believes everyone will die on him.


	2. Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has his first attempt at trying to get Marcus to let go and have a little sexual fun. He is not interested after losing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of gross imagery here. He goes one step further than removing Marcus's head (he also removes his brain.)

Lucifer was excited. That in itself wasn’t something new, he was always in some constant state of emotional high or low, but he liked this type of excitement best.

He had just decapitated Marcus with one of Maze’s hell forged toys. He had even gone so far as to take her idea to heart, got out the bone saw and cut away his skull to get to his brain.

It would have been gruesome to anyone else but someone who had spent millennia in Hell. Now, knowing that Marcus would be fine afterwards once he put the brain back in and he placed his head back on his shoulders, he was rather excited to see it happen.

He got to watch a human stitch their head back on.

And he had Marcus’s permission to do it. He had gone through a list of ways to die Lucifer had given the man first thing that night and this one had come up as the one Marcus wanted to try that day.

He gave the brain in his hand a quick kiss, hoping that it would somehow transform into some form of link in which Marcus would say yes to him, before placing it lovingly back in its home in the skull. He took the piece of bone he had taken off and put it in its rightful place and carefully laid the head right on the neck where it belonged.

Almost immediately he began to see the skin stitching itself together. For that matter, without the head there the skin had already begun to stretch out a bit in an effort to grow another identical head in place of the one he lost. It was something that was fascinating to watch and watch he did. It took 15 long minutes, before Marcus let out his first choking breath back into the world of the living and Lucifer sucked in his own lungful of air.

He never wanted to actually kill this man permanently dead. The sudden realisation hit him out of the blue. Marcus was the first person he had come across who was hardy enough to actually survive him without him having to worry about too much strength or getting carried away.

And his thoughts of staying with this man forever were really stirring the desire in himself. He had never before thought torture weapons or decapitating someone was a turn on. He had enjoyed playing with souls in Hell after a while, because it had been the only way to truly keep sane in a place that wasn’t fit for him. 

Here was someone who acts like this wasn’t a form of torture, but instead more a mini release. Marcus would never give up trying to kill himself. That Lucifer could indulge himself without worry was a huge turn on for him, no matter the mess the constant murder made. 

He was pretty sure Marcus was not happy that the first thing he saw when he reopened his eyes was a clothed erection close to his face. Marcus scowled up at him.

“Seriously Lucifer? Decapitating someone turns you on?”

He shook his head. “No, of course not. Watching the head stitch itself back on and knowing you can take whatever I do to you is a turn on. All with your permission, of course. We could do some pretty great things in the bedroom and I know you’ve been celibate for way too long.”

The scowl deepened slightly. “I am not having sex with you, especially after you just took my head off. It hurts like Hell. I doubt I’d be able to get it up even if I did want to.”

Lucifer pouted. “Well, you could give me head in return if you wanted,” he replied, grinning down at the man still lying on the floor. He shifted slightly to draw attention back to his erection.

Marcus rolled his eyes before he grinned wickedly, grabbed him through his trousers and squeezed slightly. 

He knew he was a little too turned on with what was going on when his wings decided to pop into this plane of existence without him wanting them too. He closed his eyes and groaned. “Damn these feathered monstrosities. This is so damn embarrassing...”

He got the absolute pleasure after that of hearing Marcus actually laugh. The sound made his erection twitch in the hand still holding it through the layers of clothing. He whined when the hand was then taken away.

“No head, Lucifer. I am so not in the mood for any of your sexual shit right now. Not after losing mine.”

Lucifer tilted his own head to one side and frowned slightly. “Hmm. Well then, maybe we should stop the murder for a bit and go for BDSM instead. I enjoy a little bit of that every now and then. Like I said before, we could do great things in the bedroom.”

Marcus sat up and Lucifer moved back to allow the move. “Not now, Lucifer.”

Nodding his head, Lucifer accepted that. A not now after all was not a never. And they both had all of eternity to start something. “Okay. I’ll stop asking tonight. Maybe later.”

“Maybe not.”

Laughing, Lucifer shook his head. “In some ways you remind me of the detective. Oh, by the way, she is crushing on you hard. She’s jealous that you are spending time with me, can you believe it?”

Marcus closed his eyes. “Yes, yes I can. I really didn’t need you to say that. She keeps asking me to drinks.”

Lucifer leaned forwards. “Interested in saying yes to her?”

Marcus stared at him with his resting face. “That is none of your business. If I do, I do. If I don’t, I don’t.”

Lucifer let that one go, because truer words had never been spoken. He simply grinned and gave a short nod. “Okay then. So! Want a drink? Is your throat all patched up on the inside enough to drink? Seriously, the whole thing is fascinating.”

Marcus grimaced. “Better not. And it is as fascinating to me as your wings popping out fully unfurled when you’re over excited is to you.”

With that, Marcus heaved himself to his feet, grimaced in pain and put a hand to his neck, before going towards the lift to go home.

Lucifer let him go. There was still plenty of time for him to win this man over.


	3. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has her first go at Marcus after the bet. She fails miserably.

After a good night’s sleep, Chloe had decided on her plan of attack. She was going to help him get over his brother’s death and then he will be ready for a relationship.

It sounded perfect in her head and the first thing she needed to do was suggest he go see Linda.

Okay, so maybe asking someone if they have tried therapy isn’t the best way to start a relationship, but she was worried about how he refused to move on from his brother’s death.

She had no idea how long ago it happened, but he seemed absolutely sure if he got close to anyone, they would die on him. That was just sad. Everyone should have someone to love them. She had Trixie and Dan and though she had no idea of how it worked, she had Lucifer in there somewhere too.

And right now, due to breaking up or never getting together, the two men were not ones she would take as lovers. Well, ever again in Dan’s case. She was really glad she had never slept with Lucifer. She had the thought that he would be very difficult to give up if she had.

But here she was, giving up on a relationship he refused to get into and moving on to someone else, who also had relationship issues. She really knew how to pick them...

At least Marcus’s issues seemed easier to deal with. Get him to let go of his brother and he should be fine with a relationship. It seemed a lot less complicated to her than whatever issues Lucifer was slowly working through in his therapy sessions.

Sitting at her desk and idly going through a file she needed to read for the case she was working, she couldn’t help but notice the glaring lack of both Marcus and Lucifer.

She knew Marcus went to Lux last night. She had watched him drive off in that direction on his bike, as opposed to the way that would lead him home. And, yeah, ok, she was jealous Lucifer seemed to be winning their bet already. Damn it.

She really hoped Marcus had said no to sex with Lucifer. 

As it was, all her fears about coming in second place yet again vanished the moment Lucifer walked in and went directly towards her without a look of smug victory on his face.

“Detective! You called? Is it a nice, juicy case we have?”

She smiled at him. “I actually got it yesterday, but had to go pick up Trixie early so it had to wait until today. Forensics and Dan already looked it over. He decided this one was one you would enjoy and handed it over. I’m still going through the file. Your copy is there.” She pointed to the corner of the desk his chair was always at. 

“Alright, let’s see what we’re doing today!” he stated, as he grabbed the file and began reading. Seriously, it was the only way to get him to even remotely do anything involving paperwork.

They spent a good fifteen minutes going over the case file, before they stood up to leave. And that’s when Marcus arrived. He had on sunglasses and held himself up stiffy.

She froze. “What’s wrong with Lieutenant Pierce?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “He came to Lux after work so we could work on the deal we made, but he left about 20 minutes in. His head and neck hurt. He probably had a migraine. It really wouldn’t surprise me.”

And that really made Chloe relax. Not only did no sex happen, he hadn’t even stayed very long. Of course, he never stayed long because of a migraine which was bad, but it beat the alternative.

“Go wait in the car. I need to talk to Pierce for a second.”

Lucifer winked at her and left. That in itself surprised her, because he usually would do the exact opposite of what she asked him to do when it was something he considered against what he wanted.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the room Marcus had set up the way he liked it. She knocked and let herself in at his voice.

“Enter!”

Marcus was looking at his desk, putting some files into some semblance of order on the table and turned to her.

“Decker, what can I do for you?”

And, as always when she looked at him with his muscles and his sexy face and his everything, she felt herself turning to mush under his gaze. “Uh, that is, you look like you’re sore. And Lucifer said you left his place last night because of a migraine. I just... Are you okay?”

He smiled at her. Actually smiled, holy shit. It smoothed out his generally always in stoic mode face. It made the sexy turn to smouldering hot. “Still a bit sensitive to the light, but it is much better than last night. Thank you for your concern. Anything else?”

“Uh, Dan! Dan gave us his case yesterday and we’re going to work on it now. He, umm, thought it more something Lucifer would enjoy. And, he’s right. It involves a young female witness and sex. Right up his alley.”

The lieutenant nodded. “Okay, I’m fine with that. Next time tell me before swapping cases.”

“Yes sir. Oh, and don’t take this the wrong way, because some people do but...I was thinking about how you said you don’t let anyone close because you’re afraid they’ll die on you like your brother and I just... One of my friends, she’s a therapist. I was just wondering if you’d go see her? She’s good. She actually works with Lucifer and he’s gotten a lot better since he has been seeing her.”

“Well, at least you actually recommended an actual therapist. Beats Lucifer trying to be a therapist. And not really interested sorry.”

Chloe looked to the floor and nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course. It’s your choice.”

And with that, she left. Well, that had been a total bust. Because of Lucifer trying to actually give him therapy himself, instead of recommending the actual therapist he knew, he had blown her chances of helping him as covertly as she possibly could.

She gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. 

For once, Lucifer took it in stride and didn’t complain about it.

Now she needed to come up with another idea...and one was already forming in her mind.


	4. Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes a meal for Marcus after his latest attempt to kill him by removing organs.

Marcus was glaring up at him from his position on a tarp he had laid out this time. It had taken him two days and no sex in his flat before he managed to clean the floor to his standards after the whole decapitation.

This time, Pierce had revived much earlier. So much so, he had caught Lucifer giving his stomach a little kiss. 

“What are you doing to my insides?” Marcus asked with a scowl on his face.

Lucifer grinned widely at him, glad he didn’t get any blood on his teeth. “Well, since both me and the detective seem to be wanting to get a meal out of you, I thought, you know, why not do what she can’t. So, I gave your stomach here a little kiss to make it all better. See? Better? Hah!”

Cain just stared at him and Lucifer wondered for a second if he had gotten the joke.

“You do realise I’d heal pretty damn fast even if you didn’t kiss my organs. It tends to make it a moot point. Don’t kiss anything else.”

Lucifer nodded happily and dumped the internal organ back where it belonged. He watched as the stomach gradually moved back in place and the hole stitched itself back up. At least he didn’t get hard this time. 

Marcus let his head hit the tarp and groaned. “My stomach hurts and it is empty. Thankfully, it is a fast healing organ. Not as fast as the liver or skin. Those heal almost immediately in me, but still... You wanted a meal out of me? Make me some dinner. Nothing heavy.”

Grinning widely, he got to his feet with a nod. “Of course. How about fresh made tomato soup? I have the ingredients in and it won’t take that long to make.”

Marcus hummed at him and nodded his head, while holding his now closed wound. 

Lucifer felt like flying to his kitchen, but left his wings hidden where they usually were and walked like a normal person would. He wondered briefly if this could be considered a date, or if it was something Marcus just needed after losing inner organs to do with food and eating.

Hmm, he’d have to ask after dinner was over.

\-------------------------------------------- 

Dinner took a little over an hour to make. By the time the soup was done to his liking and he was serving it at the kitchen table, Marcus had joined him. He no longer looked like he was in pain from the recent death, which was good. Instead, he kept staring at the food.

“I didn’t know what else you liked with it, so made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. And everything is still hot.”

Marcus grabbed at the bowl in front of him and forwent the spoon to slurp it down directly from the bowl. Lucifer just stared and blinked at that, before picking up his spoon and eating like it was supposed to be eaten.

It was good soup. What could he say, he enjoyed cooking.

Marcus slowed down on the sandwich, taking small bites. By the time Pierce had finished eating, Lucifer was using his own sandwich to mop up the soup in the bottom of his bowl. He ran out of soup before bread.

He managed to eat that part fast, and promised himself he would never do that again, but he wanted to see if he could kiss Marcus goodbye.

He got up when the lieutenant did. “So! I guess you’re going to leave now?”

Nodding, Pierce walked down the hall and turned into the main living room and went towards the lift. “Yep, this is when I leave.”

Lucifer grinned at him. “What? No kiss goodbye for the meal?” He leaned forward and smiled.

Marcus looked at him like he was crazy. “Far as I’m concerned, you’ve already kissed me once tonight. Night.”

With that, Lucifer’s face fell into a pout. “Until next time then.”

Marcus nodded at him once, the movement harsh. “Next time. Make a better list then, this one was horrible...”

Sighing, he nodded back at that and watched as Marcus got in the lift and the lieutenant disappeared as the doors closed behind him.

He looked over at the tarp on the floor, blood pooling in the middle of it and the grin came back. “Yeah. Definitely next time.”

The tarp was much easier to clean up.

All up, he was definitely ahead of Chloe on this bet.


End file.
